His thoughts
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: It wasn't her fault, really. She didn’t plan on possessing his mind, it wasn’t like she set out to spy on him. If anyone was to blame it was Professor Binns…
1. Chapter 1

His Thoughts

Pre-Authors Note ^^

Summary- It wasn't her fault, really. She didn't plan on possessing his mind, it wasn't like she set out to spy on him. If anyone was to blame it was Professor Binns…

Shipps-Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum… Harry/Ginny

Rating- T, just too be safe!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger sighed, usually she enjoyed professor Binns lessons, it was normally Ron, Harry and most of the other students in the class who would sit there and day-dream. Hermione looked to her left, sure enough Ron and Harry were sat staring at their professor although their minds were clearly far-far away. She bowed her head slightly on top of the desk and closed her eyes. Professor Binns was still talking oblivious to all his very bored students. After a while of sitting half-listening Hermione finally decided to give up and give her full attention back to her professor until she heard voices, Professor Binns had been drown out and replaced with the voice was a foreign male. Hermione opened her eyes and was stood in the far corner of a large, brightly coloured with red room, angry voices of seven young men filled the room. Aleksy Levski and Vasili Dimitrov were stood leaning on the wall closest to Hermione. Klara Ivanova and Zograf sat on the edge of a table in the middle of the room, Vulchanov paced the room and finally Hermione's eyes fell onto a man sitting on the floor his back resting on a empty chair, a familiar face.  
Viktor Krum.

The Bulgarian quidditch team continued to argue leaving Hermione to look on un-noticed. "Ve von't vin" Dimitrov told them. Vulchanov stopped pacing long enough to give Dimitrov a icy look then continued.

"It's France, ve vill vin" Ivanova encouraged, however Vasili shook his head "Zograf, you need to practise, your playing right now is abysmal". Zograf stood up, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Vasili Dimitrov, Klara grabbed his arm and pulled him back to sit on the table whispering something in Zograf's ear making him put away his wand. "Listen, Dimitrov your in no position to criticize anyone's playing right now" Klara said in a warning tone. Hermione's head turned to Aleksy who seemed to listening to the conversation but wondering whether he should join in. Her gazed was snatched away from him and fell once again fell upon Krum who had stood up to his full height and turned to leave.

"And where are you going" Dimitrov drawled, pushing off the wall and walking over to Krum, standing in front of him although Viktor was taller. "I am bored of your arguing" Viktor answered coolly.

"Ve're talking about how to improve, you should be here" Dimitrov advised although Hermione sensed he was telling rather than advising.

"I caught ze snitch in our last match, it's you who needs to improve" Viktor told him again coolly his tone normal and with that he side-stepped Vasili and walked out of the room into a short corridor without a word from the other players. Hermione followed him un-willingly she would of preferred to stay and see what Dimitrov said next however she wasn't in control of her feet, Viktor seemed to lead her, secretly hoping he couldn't see her so he wasn't just simply ignoring her. Hermione suddenly felt relieved for no reason at all, like all the stress had gone away like she could finally think clearly. Hermione stopped and Viktor disappeared around a corner, she tried to follow only her feet wouldn't move they remained stuck to the ground.  
Sound filled her, her name echoing around her closing her eyes she was sat up in Professor Binns classroom while everyone else packed away their belonging Ron was leaning over to her "You okay" he asked, not realising she hadn't been listening to a word, Hermione nodded wordlessly packing away her things. "You just look a little pale" Harry said while trying to fit his potions book and the history of magic book neatly in his bag, it wasn't going as he had originally planned. "No i'm fine really" Hermione lied cheerfully, adding a smile for extra-effect.  
"Pretty boring lesson, don't you think?" Ron whispered although Professor Binns was looking sternly at Malfoy and shaking his head explaining why he was taking 10 points from Slytherin. "Yeah" Harry agreed looking in triumph at his half-neat bag "what Malfoy do" he asked. Hermione shook her head "Not sure, threw something at Neville i think" Ron answerd. "You looking forward to the essay" Harry grinned laughing at Malfoy who was protesting he did nothing to the note that he threw which was making Neville's head turn purple. "Yeah sure" Ron rolled his eyes sarcastically then turned to Hermione "You understand what he said?". Hermione again nodded utterly bewildered at what she had just seen, hoping it would only be a dream. Ron smiled and turned back to Harry muttering "Good, at least one of us will know what to do on this essay then..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note ^^

My first Harry Potter story, what you think? I have a few more chapters for this story to post if you want me to continue? Review please, tell me your thoughts on the story!

X Courtney X


	2. Embaressment

"**Ronald Weasley I am not telling you the answers" Hermione told her best friend sternly for the fifth time. She looked down at her own parchment and sighed, she had only written a paragraph herself and most of the paragraph was Harry's work. Ron huffed and turned back to look at Harry and Ginny who was holding Harry's hand, they had been going out sinse the start of their fifth year, they were always together now, Ron hardly had a minute alone without Ginny draping her arms around his best friends neck and kissing him, Ron shuddered, **_**disgusting.**_

**Harry was just as stumped for answers as Ron was, having not listened to a word their Professor had said, only remembering certain answers from last weeks lesson, their paper was due tomorrow. **_**why did I take history of magic?**_** Harry thought bitterly.**

**Normally Hermione would feel bad for having no clue about what she was writing about but not tonight she was still confused about the dream, or what she hoped was a dream anyway. After her history of magic lesson yesterday, Hermione made sure she took extra care in her work, making sure she wouldn't fall into anyone else's thoughts. Although Hermione was feeling happy she hadn't had anymore strange dreams and that she had got through today well, she couldn't help hoping it happen again.**

**Ginny smiled at Harry and rested her head on his shoulder happy she hadn't any homework. The common room was packed with Gryffindor students, all huddled in groups of four and five talking loudly. **

**Harry had previously suggested they go to the library to get answers however Ron had said they didn't need the library because Hermione knew what to do, Ron had closed the matter before Hermione had a chance to argue.  
Sighing deeply Hermione relaxed in her chair and closed her eyes**_** maybe something will come to me**_** she thought hopefully. Something did. The common room was no more, Ginny, Harry, Ron and the rest of Gryffindor had slipped away.  
Hermione found herself the dark not knowing where she was. Two quiddich goals towered over her, she was on a quiddich pitch however she was no longer in the Hogwarts grounds. Shivering Hermione looked up to see a man hovering between the two goalposts on a broomstick, he seemed to be searching for something, he was wearing red robes. Hermione waved her hands trying to get the stranger's attention, he didn't look down.  
"Hello, can you hear me? I think I'm lost" she shouted up at him, he didn't look down. Hermione startled to walk up and down the pitch still looking up at the man who was circling the pitch in the air. She shouted again but the man seemed fixed on finding something. Hermione squinted up at him wondering what was going on,**_** Viktor? **_**she thought. Then it hit her, he was looking for the snitch. But he was alone. Why was he playing alone? Training maybe? Alone? In the dark? Hermione looked down by her side the snitch was hovering next to her, Viktor was at the other end of the pitch high in the air. He had seen it too. Viktor turned and dived, hurtling through the air.  
"Viktor" Hermione shouted**_**, your going to crash!**_** His eyes filled with concentration were fixed on the snitch which seemed to be watching him. Picking up more speed Viktor caught the snitch easily and circled Hermione blindly. "Viktor" she called again, he was stood right next to her, the small golden snitch in his left hand but still nothing. The slightest smile played on his lips as he looked at the snitch in triumph, then he frowned and let the snitch go again, it flew off and was soon out of sight. To Hermione's surprise Viktor turned and stared at her, he was staring straight through her, **_**he can't see me, he can't see me **_**she told herself as her heart was sinking while her head said he was ignoring her. Viktor shook her head and mounted his broom the sped off in search of the snitch.  
"No wait". Hermione sat up, the common room was silent. Ron, Harry and Ginny were looking at her with anxious expressions. Hermione looked around, everyone in the common room seemed to be watching her aswell.  
Even Fred and George Weasley looked concerned. "Ginny, I need to tell you something" Hermione whispered, grabbing her bag and her parchment, Hermione glanced around, everyone were still watching her open mouthed. Ron had opened his mouth to speak but before he could she turned and disappeared from the Gryffindor common room up the girls staircase.  
"That girls got problems" Ron muttered confused to Harry as Ginny followed her friend from the room.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author Note^^**

**Chapter 2. What you think?**

**- Courtney x**


End file.
